Sunset Princess, Moonlight Knight: Rewritten
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: What would happen if Orihime died in Huceo Mundo during Ulquiorra and Ichigo's fight? What if Ulquiorra sacrificed his human form to save her soul and give it another chance using a forbidden spell? What if a Fem!Harry was more then she seemed? Bad Dumbledore and Ministry! Espada familiars! Pairing: FemHarry aka Orihime/Ulquiorra Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok hope you like this! This is Ulquihime with a twist! So now without further interruptions…Here's the first chapter! KON hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Ulquiorra's new form and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Here are the Animal forms for the familiars:

Ulquiorra: Black Panther with dragon like horns and Bat wings

Aizen: White Dragon with golden accent scales on belly and body

Nel: White Pegasus with gold hooves, green mane and tail

Grimmjow: White Panther with half scaly/half feathered wings and black accents on feet, ears, wings and tail

Lilinette: Blonde Dire wolf cub with feathered wings

Szayel: white, gold, Pink Phoenix with black accent feathers

Stark: dark brown Grown Dire wolf with feathered wings

Nnoitra: Black unicorn with silver horn and hooves, Scar over right eye

Tousen: Fire Phoenix type griffin with the ability to become a full Phoenix

Here are the new Familiar arrangements:

Orihime: Ulquiorra and Aizen

Ichigo: Nel and Grimmjow

Yuzu: Lilinette and Szayel

Karin: Stark and Nnoitra

Isshin: Tousen

Ch.1

11:50, July thirty-first 2011

Loly and Menoly grinned as they watched the two males going at it leaving the Orihime unguarded, Loly smirked as they charged up a Bala each and fired it into Orihime's back causing the girl to scream. Ulquiorra and Ichigo stopped their fight and dashed to her side when Ichigo noticed the two Arrancar that stood beside a pillar with triumphant looks on their faces and lost it. He charged at them as Ulquiorra held Orihime in his arms, he could see her hairpins lose that inner shine as her eyes began to dull and her breaths became ragged and uneven.

Somehow he KNEW he couldn't let her die and become a hollow so he began to softly chant a spell that would have dire changes for him but no longer cared as long as her soul survived the spell and was placed in a new body. He felt the spell take hold as Orihime then died in his arms; he had never noticed the blood leaking from him and into her wounds or her blood mixing with his and form a bond that couldn't be broken between them.

Ichigo finished killing the two females when he realized he could no longer sense his friend/little sister and turned to see she had passed on in Ulquiorra's arms. He flashed stepped over as Ulquiorra placed her gently on the ground with a look of pain on his face and backed away as her body to their surprise, started to fade into thin air. Ulquiorra then found Ichigo's sword at his throat and then it dropped as the owner looked at him in shock, Ulquiorra could feel his body changing as the text in the scroll he got the spell from had said.

He gritted his teeth as he felt his lower half change in animalistic hind legs and his spine changed trapping him on all fours, he let out a low snarl as he felt his face pull in to a muzzle with powerful jaws and his teeth lengthen in to sharp fangs. He looked at his hands as they changed in to the paws of a big cat and his fur started spreading to the rest of his body, he opened his mouth and a yowl came from his throat as he felt pain while his hollow hole sealed itself up and realized he could no longer talk in the human tongue. His whip like tail remained as did his wings and horns while his cat ears twitched at the sounds around him. He looked at the soul reaper in front of him and then turned to leave when he felt a hand grabbing onto his tail, he turned and let loose with a snarl as he lunged to free his tail from the soul reaper.

Meanwhile…

A young red headed girl with black streaks in her hair sighed as she waited for her birthday to happen just then as the clock struck 12, her body felt like it was on fire and burning up. It was soon over as she came to her senses and looked around in confusion, for some reason she remembered dying in Ulquiorra's arms then she remembered her new life and quickly went over it and decided she wasn't going to be played like a puppet anymore by Dumbledore or Voldemort. She quickly packed everything and whistled for her owl Hedwig, the snowy owl swooped in on silent wings and settled on her mistress arm and was told to take a message to the marauders' court members so they wouldn't worry when they disappeared. Hedwig softly barked and took the quick notes that her owner scribbled down then flew out the window, the red head grinned as she grabbed her cloak and broom then snuck out of the house. She whooped as soon as she was far enough from her stalkers and quickly mounted her broom and flew off in to the night towards Japan.

Two weeks later...

Ulquiorra snarled as he rammed the bars of the cage he was in due to the 12th division's captain drugging him. He snarled again as the man laughed as the cage was transported to the captains' meeting to discuss what to do with the former Arrancar, Ulquiorra was furious for how he was being treated. All he wanted was to leave and find the Onna's reincarnation and protect her but he had been captured and now had to await the ruling on his fate, he then rammed the bars again to show his displeasure and hatred for the cage. They entered the room where a trail for Aizen had been held and had the man put to death, Gin was back in his spot as a captain for being the spy only Yamamoto knew about as the crowd became quiet at the sight of the former arrancar. Ulquiorra's ears went flat against his head as he paced in the cage, knowing his fate was probably death.

Yamamoto then looked at the arrancar with sympathy as he told him they wanted to see his memories of what happened during the fight with Ichigo and they would Judge him based on that, Ulquiorra's head tilted as his ears perked causing many girls to squeal on how cute that looked. He nodded as a machine was wheeled over to him but when he saw the 12th squad captain reaching for him, he backed away from the man and growled viciously at him as his tail cracked the air like a whip. Yamamoto quickly understood and told the captain to back off and let someone else put the wires on Ulquiorra, Nemu stepped forward and gently reached in to place the helmet on him.

She gently explained what she doing and he nodded as the machine was fired up, a large white screen showed the whole thing including what he did to save Orihime at the cost of his human form. Everyone was in shock that he would do that as the helmet was removed and he lay down on the bottom of his cage as he sighed to await his fate, Yamamoto looked at the winged panther and quickly came to a decision. He then told the court due to the fact Ulquiorra saved an ally of theirs he would serve probation in soul society then he would be free to do as he liked. Ulquiorra was surprised at this as he was released from the cage and he stepped out gingerly, Gin looked at him with understanding in his eyes and nodded at him with a smile.

Meanwhile...

Orihime's reincarnation had just reached Karakura town safely and was making her way to Ichigo's under her invisibility cloak so she wouldn't be found by the order of the flash fried chicken. She made it to the door of the clinic and knocked as she removed her cloak. Isshin wonder who would be at the house at this time of night as he opened the door and saw an emerald eyed version of Orihime standing there, he gaped as she greeted him by name and asked if Ichigo was home. He quickly shook the cobwebs from his head and asked, "Orihime? Is that you?"

She just smiled and asked if she could come in so she could explain, he nodded and then stepped aside to let her as Ichigo came running down the stairs and stop short at seeing her. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he felt out for her reiatsu to make sure he wasn't dreaming, the red headed girl then smiled and swirled her reiatsu around his happily as Ichigo yelped happily and hugged her. He then pulled away and asked, "But how? I saw your body fade into thin air?"

She laughed sadly as she told him what Ulquiorra had done and that she only just got her memories back two weeks ago, Ichigo could hear how tired she was in her voice when she told him that she need to get out of England due to another war she was involved in as the main fighter. Ichigo blinked as he realized she would have a different name now and asked, she grinned and told her name she now went by, "Zarya Potter."

The next day…

Zarya was woken up by Ichigo yelling at his dad to knock it off with the sneak attacks, she just laughed at that and felt much lighter now she had talked to someone about her past as a witch in training. Zarya quickly got dressed and vowed to get all new clothing that actually fit her later that day, she headed down stairs where she was greeted happily by the twins in the kitchen as Ichigo walked in. Ichigo then told her that he called their friends to meet them at Urahara's shop so they could explain what happened to her, she grinned happily and asked if their shingami friends would also be there for the talk and if they had a camera ready to record their faces when their friends saw her. Ichigo nodded and then looked at the clock as he said, "We better get going if we want to surprise Hat n' clogs!"

Zarya snickered as they headed for the door and to the shop, they walked and chatted about what had happened since she "Died". She was relieved to hear that Aizen was dead and that Gin was the spy had her blinking in surprise; she blushed as she asked if Ulquiorra was ok causing Ichigo to stiffen and then he told her what happened to the arrancar that saved her, tears slid down her cheeks at hearing he had given his human form to save her and that he had been captured to stand on trial. Ichigo then smiled and told her that he wasn't put to death and that he was probation for now but he did asked Urahara to include the former Espada in on the meeting, Ichigo then remember something and placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out her hair pins as he grabbed her hand and placed the pins in it.

Zarya's eyes lit up as the pins started to glow in her hand then released her fairies as they greeted her happily then disappeared back into the pins, she looked up to see the shop in front of them and grinned as Urahara came running with Yoruichi and stopped short with mouths wide open in shock as she waved with a smile. Yoruichi yelped and tackled her happily as she said, "We thought you were dead!"

Zarya laughed and asked if they could talk in the shop so she could explain, Yoruichi dragged her into the shop then sat her down and said, "Ok, explain!"

Zarya giggled and told the two shingami everything about her life from the moment she died to the present, Yoruichi was growling while Urahara was absolutely furious at the actions of her headmaster. Ichigo sighed and dropped his head to the table as he said, "I think my luck must have rubbed off on you…"

Zarya chuckled at that comment as they heard the others enter the shop then head for the room they were in, she smiled and waved as Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki and Keigo walked in causing them to stop and stare in disbelief at the girl who looked so much like Orihime. She then greeted them by name causing Tatsuki to realize what had happened and then screamed in joy as she promptly hugged her reincarnated best friend, the others then snapped out of their shock and greeted her happily. Just then a gate opened and their shingami friends stepped out along with Ulquiorra into the room, they stared in shock at the red headed girl and then they noticed Ulquiorra and the girl staring at each other in surprise.

Ulquiorra's heart leapt at seeing her safe and sound and walked over to her and rubbed his nose against her cheek happily, Zarya blinked then reached up and hugged the winged panther happily as she whispered thank you to him as he continued to nuzzle her cheek. She then touched his ears softly causing his eyes to widen then close as a rumbling purr escaped his body at the touch; he then lay down in her lap as he nuzzled her hand for more petting while the others watched in shock and amazement. Ichigo and the others watched in shock as the two interacted when Ulquiorra suddenly bit her hand gently and licked the blood as emerald, silver and gold lights surrounded the two, Ichigo yelped as Zarya's eyes became cat like for a few minutes and literally glowed an eerie emerald. She then shook her head to clear the cobwebs as her eye returned to normal and Ulquiorra let out a soft mewl that her looking at him in surprise, she blinked as she said to the panther, "what do you mean we're bonded now Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ichigo and the others looked at her strangely and asked what she meant by that, Zarya sighed and told them that Ulquiorra told her that he had become her bonded familiar by nipping her hand and licking the blood from the small wound. Rukia blinked and then realized what she meant by that and said, "You're a magic user!"

Zarya nodded with a blush and then asked them to sit down so she could tell her story, Rukia and the others quickly sat down then asked her to explain. Zarya sighed then said "My story is pretty long and it will be hard to tell so all I ask is for no interruptions until I'm done..."

The others agreed and listened in horror and shock at what she had been through at the hands of the headmaster and her so called relatives, Rukia and the others were furious once Zarya had finished her story and Rukia asked "We should talk to Yamamoto, something about your story when it comes to Dumbledore and Voldemort doesn't seem right..."

Ulquiorra growled at those names while Zarya began to gently scratch behind his ears to calm him down, Ulquiorra quickly relaxed and began purring again as Rukia excused herself and went into the other room to call her brother to get his advice on what to do...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok hope you like this! This is Ulquihime with a twist! So now without further interruptions…Here's the first chapter! KON hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Ulquiorra's new form and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Here are the Animal forms for the familiars:

Ulquiorra: Black Panther with dragon like horns and Bat wings

Aizen: White Dragon with golden accent scales on belly and body, false form is a Kitten

Nel: White Pegasus with gold hooves, green mane and tail

Grimmjow: White Panther with half scaly/half feathered wings and black accents on feet, ears, wings and tail

Lilinette: Blonde Dire wolf cub with feathered wings

Szayel: white, gold, Pink Phoenix with black accent feathers

Stark: dark brown Grown Dire wolf with feathered wings

Nnoitra: Black unicorn with silver horn and hooves, Scar over right eye

Tousen: Fire Phoenix type griffin with the ability to become a full Phoenix

Here are the new Familiar arrangements:

Orihime: Ulquiorra and Aizen

Ichigo: Nel and Grimmjow

Yuzu: Lilinette and Szayel

Karin: Stark and Nnoitra

Isshin: Tousen

Ch.2

Zarya sighed as they sat there quietly while Rukia talked to her brother, Ulquiorra then twitched his ears as he stood and growled at the door. Zarya froze when they all heard the voice of an old man say "Kisuke-san, are you here? I'm here to pick up my sherbret lemon order..."

Kisuke paled and swiftly had Orihime and Ulquiorra enter the training grounds before heading out into the store with a fake smile at his best candy customer, they chatted for a few minutes when Dumbledore said "Kisuke-san...do you think you can talk to soul society? We need some guards for one of the students and the castle for it seems Voldemort has finally returned."

Kisuke had to hide a smirk as he thought to himself "This will make it easy to protect Zarya now from this old coot and Voldemort."

Kisuke then said "I'll try my best to talk to them but I'm sure as soon as I mention Voldemort is back, they'll want to look into it."

"Thank you Kisuke-san. Please let me know when they make the decision."

Kisuke watch the corrupt old man leave then went into the back and waited until they heard the crack of the old man disappearing to tell Zarya it was safe to come up. Zarya was trembling as she came out with Ulquiorra and said "What did HE want here?"

Kisuke sighed and said "I'm the only that carries the brand of sherbret Lemons that he likes...and he wants me to ask Soul Society to send a guard to Hogwarts this year..."

Zarya sighed in relief as Ulquiorra nuzzled her, Rukia then came in and said "It seems we are to take Zarya to see Yamamoto-Taichou about what she told us. He seemed worried about when I told him about the diary Zarya encountered..."

Zarya nodded and stood up in her slightly ragged clothing that had Tatsuki growling softly as she imagined all the ways she could hurt the Dursleys for mistreating her best friend. Ulquiorra and Zarya followed the shingami through the gate quickly into Soul Society; they were then taken to Yamamoto who smiled at seeing Zarya and asked her to sit down. She sat down and he asked her to tell her story to him and so she did with him stopping her once in a while to question her about Dumbledore or Voldemort, by the time she was finished she was exhausted and Yamamoto sighed as he said, "What you told me is highly concerning about Dumbledore and this Tom Riddle. I believe that it would be in our best interest to send a team that fits with your age group and maybe two to take up a teacher's position in the school."

Zarya smiled and nodded as they then discussed who to send from the soul society and which of her Human friends would be valuable to the mission...

Three hours later...

He then noticed how tired she was and asked his vice-captain to bring Rangiku and Gin to him so they could take Zarya back to their apartment for the night while he sent out hell butterflies to the captains, vice-captains and Rukia for a meeting the next day about the mission. The vice-captain nodded then left as Ulquiorra let out a yawn and laid his head in his bonded's lap, she giggled and gently massaged his ears as he purred happily and nuzzled her hand for more of her petting.

Yamamoto chuckled as he watched the two interact when they suddenly heard a knock on the door; he called for the person to come in and as the door opened, they heard Rangiku and Gin wish the old man a good evening then asked why he needed them. Zarya then stood and greeted the two lovers with a grin, Gin and Rangiku's eyes popped open in shock as they stared at the girl who they thought had died in Los Noches and said, "Orihime? But …how?"

Zara sighed and said "it's a long story..."

Rangiku then hugged her and said "We have the time to hear it back at the apartment; it's good to have you back Orihime..."

"It's good to be back..."

The next day...

Zarya yawned from her place on the guest futon and sat up as she tried to move her legs and hit something solid that groaned then rolled on top of her feet as she giggled, Ulquiorra was spread out comfortably across the futon as he purred contently in his sleep. Zarya smiled as she leaned over and gently kissed his furry cheek then got up so she could cook breakfast to thank Gin and Rangiku for letting her stay at their place for the night, she made her way into the kitchen and started making omelets, hash browns and sausages while Rangiku and Gin slept. She just finished making the hash browns and poured them into the bowl; she then picked them up and turned to see Gin and Rangiku looking at her in surprise right behind her causing her to yelp and almost drop the bowl as she held a hand to her heart, she playfully glared at them as she said "Thanks for the heart attack you two!"

Rangiku looked at her and told her that she didn't have to make them breakfast causing Zarya to blush and tell them that she didn't mind and that she liked to cook for others unless it was the idiotic relatives she was forced to live with since she was small, Gin just shook his head with a small smile and then said to the girls, "We'll talk later because right now I'm hungry and the smell of those omelets is calling my name…"

Rangiku chuckled as she kissed his cheek and then they all sat down just as Ulquiorra padded in with a large yawn, Zarya smiled and gently placed some sausages that she saved for him on a plate then set it down beside her as he eyed the meat with a happy gleam to his eyes. He walked over and nuzzled her hand happily then laid down and began to eat the meat links neatly as he could, Zarya smiled and rubbed his ears quickly then returned to her own breakfast which Gin noticed she acted like a street kid who didn't know when they would get their next meal although she was more subtle about it when she ate. Gin smiled sadly as he put the pieces together and then sighed, he then looked out the window and noticed a hell butterfly outside the window waiting to be let in. He stood up and walked over to the window to let the butterfly in, it landed on his finger and he listened to the message that made his eyes open wide then told Rangiku that they all need to get to the captains' meeting pronto!

Rangiku made to clean up quickly when Zarya just grinned and used a couple of household cleaning spells to clear the table and wash the dishes quickly as Gin and Rangiku stared in shock, she chuckled and just told them that a bird might come and poop on their lip if they kept their mouths open like that. Rangiku and Gin snapped their mouths shut then realized they had to get going to the meeting or they would be late, they made their way out the door and ran to the meeting.

Zarya was asked to wait outside when they got there while Yamamoto told the other captains about the mission; she nodded and sat in a chair to wait...

Meanwhile...

Kami looked at the chained man who had tried taking the throne from him and smirked as he said "I have the perfect punishment for you, Aizen. You seem to think everything is beneath you...especially animals. I believe I have the perfect animal for you but you get to start out in a false form first where you will earn the right to become your true animal form and possibly a human form."

Aizen began to struggle against the chains that were holding him as Kami gathered his power and fired it at Aizen, Aizen blacked out and woke later in a mirrored room with no clothes and where there were no doors or windows as he suddenly heard Kami's voice all around him "Enjoy your last moment in that body for the change begins in 3-2-1...transformation start!"

Aizen looked around the mirrored room when he felt a sharp pain just above his backside; he turned his head and saw a small stump right about where his…tailbone started, he paled as he realized what was happening and yelled for Kami to get him out of the room...

There was no answer as the small stump exploded in pain as it suddenly grew into a tail that twitched with fear and agitation, Aizen then looked into a mirror and noticed he was growing younger as his hairless tail twitched. His eyes were wide with shock and fear as he steadily grew younger and younger! He then heard and felt cracking along his back as he was forced into a four legged stance and watched his transformation in the mirrors that surrounded him no matter where he turned, he opened his mouth to yell again but it came out as a loud kittenish yowl when he looked back into the mirror and saw he was the size of a toddler and still shrinking.

He yowled in fear and anger again as his ears slowly and painfully moved up the sides of his head and elongated into the large cute ears of a kitten, his face then pushed painfully into a small delicate muzzle complete with milk teeth. Aizen was now panicking as he watched his body morph further from a human shape while his small childish fingers puffed up and he gain paw pads which were soft and pink, he was yowling at the top of his lungs in pain and fear as he felt his legs and feet transform into a kitten's hindquarters and his puffed up hands lost their human mobility as they completed the change into paws. He whimpered as he realized now just how Kami was punishing him while his arms become jointed into forelegs, the former human looked in the many mirrors as he circled and found he was the size of a 3 week old kitten with no fur but that was soon solved as he began to ITCH.

He rolled and rubbed his itchy back along the rough floor, he had tears in his eyes because the growing fur itched really badly as he desperately scratched and bit at his body to try and force his fur out. His torture was soon over as soft, short, luxurious, white fur with golden blonde patches sprouted through his skin and completely covered the former shingami from head to toe; Aizen panted in relief as he then caught sight of himself in the mirrors. He shakily stood up and slowly but surely made his way on all fours to the mirror in front of him, his large childish brown eyes stared back in wide disbelief from the face of the cute white and gold kitten in the mirror.

He backed away as he looked at his new paws and mewled terrified as the room then disappeared, Kami scooped him in a large hand and said "It's time for you to meet your new Mistress who hopefully will change your attitude for the better. Have fun...kitten king!"

Aizen yowled as a brilliant white light blinded him and left him seeing spots as he blacked out to the sounds of familiar voices...

Zarya had just came into the room when the table that the captains were sitting at, lit up and nearly blinded everyone. The light then died down as a Kitten with white and gold fur passed out on the table next to a letter that had not been on the table before. Yamamoto reached out and picked up the letter and quickly read it before bursting out into loud laughter, he then chuckled as the kitten started to come around and said "Well, it seems Aizen is being punished even further by Kami-sama himself..."

All the captains quickly figured out what he meant by that and started laughing as the kitten woke completely up and looked around with wide eyes...

Aizen couldn't believe this; he was on a table surrounded by the Gotei 13 captains who were LAUGHING at him, he then tried to shout at them to stop but all he heard and they heard was "MEOW!"

Aizen froze in horror as he realized he no longer had a human voice and that his attempt to get them to stop laughing just made them laugh harder. Aizen was then grabbed by his scruff and hoisted into the air by Kenpachi; Aizen then curled up with his small thin tail between his back legs and gave a small whimper of fear. He realized he was at their mercy in this weak form and he didn't like it at all, Kenpachi then poked him in the stomach gently and set him down back on the table. Yamamoto read further into the letter and his eyes went wide at who Aizen was to bond with as Human and familiar, he then motioned for Zarya to step forward and gently grabbed Aizen and passed him to Zarya.

Aizen was humiliated as he was transferred to Zarya's arms by Yamamoto and she gently rubbed his neck soothingly, he tried desperately to stop but a purr made its way out of him and his eyes closed in bliss as his ears were massaged next. He couldn't believe how GOOD it felt to have his ears and neck rubbed like that; Aizen became oblivious to the world as he purred up a storm at the petting he was getting at the moment. Zarya just smiled as Yamamoto then asked her to tell them about the diary from her second year, Zarya nodded then began her tale...

By the time she was done, the Captains were horrified and Unohana then asked "Zarya-san...did anybody think to check your blood after fighting the basilisk?"

Zarya shook her head and Unohana gave Yamamoto a quick look that he obviously agreed with, Unohana then said "After the meeting, we'll get you come to the fourth for a complete check-up..."

Zarya nodded then said, "The diary that I destroyed in my second year, the image of Tom Riddle told me that he had placed a soul fragment in the dairy that allowed him to steal a person's life energy. I don't know if you know any technique that magic users have, to be able to do that but what really worries me is if he made more of these things…"

Yamamoto sighed as he said there was one way that could happen but it was considered the darkest of the dark arts among the magic user world, He then told her that it was called a horcux causing Ulquiorra to hiss along with Aizen. Yamamoto then asked why Ulquiorra had hissed, Zarya translated as Ulquiorra told them that Hollows saw the creation of a horcux as a bad omen and they were highly looked down upon as only the desperate or the stupid would create one. Yamamoto then sighed and said "It's good to know that even the hollows know dangerous and stupid it is to make one..."

The meeting continued and they soon came up with a plan to help Zarya and also protect the school, Gin and Rangiku were going as teachers while Toushiro, Momo and Rukia were going to be posing as students with Ichigo, the Twins, Chad and Uryu. Zarya smiled as the meeting ended and then followed Unohana to the fourth division for her check-up...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore just found out his weapon had disappeared and was throwing a fit in his soundproofed office; he screamed and cursed angrily then calmed himself down as he tried to think of a way to find Zarya before the school year...

Meanwhile, back with Zarya...

Zarya was being examined by Unohana whose face was becoming grimmer and grimmer as she found all the scarring and signs of being starved on Zarya's body, Unohana then examined the lightning bolt shaped scar on Zarya's forehead and actually cursed as she realized what was inside the scar. She sent a runner for Yamamoto and told Zarya that she somehow had a Horcux in her scar, Zarya paled and as she said "Could it be what possibly saved me the night my parents died?"

Unohana nodded as Yamamoto came in and said "Unohana, what has you in such a panic that you sent for me?"

Unohana explained and Yamamoto growled angrily before saying "Ok then, let's get to work on removing it..."

Meanwhile...

Ulquiorra and Aizen were in Unohana's office while Zarya was getting her exam and Ulquiorra was lying in the sun, dozing off. Aizen was under a dresser as he eyed the panther and couldn't figure out why it seemed so damn familiar to him, the Panther then raised his head and sniffed the air as he sighed and said "_**Aizen-sama...will you please come out from under there? You'll be covered in dust and I doubt you want to find out how your new form feels about water.**_"

Aizen's eyes went wide at hearing the Panther's voice and inched his way out as he kept his eyes on the winged panther, he then asked "_**Ulquiorra? Is that really you?**_"

Aizen watched as the Panther gave a sigh and nodded, the Panther then stood causing Aizen's new instincts to go haywire as he made to dash back under the dresser. Ulquiorra quickly and gently grabbed his former leader by the scruff and carried him into the sun patch; he lay down and then made a barrier with his paws before gently setting a trembling Aizen down in between his chest and paws. Aizen couldn't understand why he was trembling until Ulquiorra said "_**Aizen-sama, try to relax. Your instincts are out of control right now because you're so tense...**_"

Aizen took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly as the trembling stopped and he suddenly felt sleepy as he relaxed, he curled up against Ulquiorra's chest as he mumbled "_**I don't understand why I'm so sleepy all of a sudden...**_"

Ulquiorra went to answer when he heard soft snores from the former shingami and had to chuckle as he whispered softly "_**It's because you're so young as a kitten, you get more tried easily...**_"

Ulquiorra then placed his head down on his paws and drifted to sleep as the two felines began to purr in the warm sun...

Meanwhile, back with Zarya...

Zarya was put under a sleep spell as she was laid on the table and Yamamoto nodded to Unohana, they then began chanting a special Kidou softly that would remove the horcux without killing Zarya. The chant soon finished and they watched as a Thick, foul smelling black cloud came out of the scar and Unohana captured it in a special jar that the soul piece couldn't break out of, she sent it to the 12th division while she clean and healed over the lightning bolt scar that had been bleeding thick black blood from the horcux...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok hope you like this! This is Ulquihime with a twist! So now without further interruptions…Here's the first chapter! KON hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Ulquiorra's new form and the forms of the other familiars and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Here are the Animal forms for the familiars:

Ulquiorra: Black Panther with dragon like horns and Bat wings

Aizen: White Dragon with golden accent scales on belly and body, false form is a Kitten

Nel: White Pegasus with gold hooves, green mane and tail

Grimmjow: White Panther with half scaly/half feathered wings and black accents on feet, ears, wings and tail

Lilinette: Blonde Dire wolf cub with feathered wings

Szayel: white, gold, Pink Phoenix with black accent feathers

Stark: dark brown Grown Dire wolf with feathered wings

Nnoitra: Black unicorn with silver horn and hooves, Scar over right eye

Tousen: Fire Phoenix type griffin with the ability to become a full Phoenix

Here are the new Familiar arrangements:

Orihime: Ulquiorra and Aizen

Ichigo: Nel and Grimmjow

Yuzu: Lilinette and Szayel

Karin: Stark and Nnoitra

Isshin: Tousen

Ch.3

Three hours later...

Zarya yawned and woke up in a soft bed in the recovery area of the Infirmary, she slowly sat up as Unohana came in and asked how she was feeling. Zarya did a mental check quickly and then said "Better than ever! I seem to have more energy and feel more rested then before."

Unohana smiled and said "That's to be expected, the horcux was acting like a parasite on your energy and magic. It's a good thing we removed it before it caused true lasting damage."

Zarya nodded as Ulquiorra came in carrying Aizen by the scruff, she smiled at the two felines as they approached the bed and Unohana quietly left to give them some peace. Ulquiorra gently jumped up on the bed and lay down beside her as he placed Aizen in her lap; Zarya smiled and rubbed Ulquiorra's ears in thanks. Aizen blinked up at her then felt her hand running down his back gently causing him to arch his back and purr at the feeling the touch gave him. He then acted on instinct as she gently but playfully rolled him on to his back and tickled his belly, he nipped at her hand and accidently drew blood which he quickly licked at in apology. White, gold and garnet light gently surrounded the two causing Aizen to look around and bat at the floating lights with a small paw, Zarya smiled and had to giggle as the small kitten then pounced at a light and hit the sheets when the lights quickly disappeared from sight.

Aizen blinked as he shook his head and said "_**What was that about?**_"

Zarya smiled and said softly "it would seem, Aizen-san that you've bonded to me as a familiar..."

Aizen's eyes went wide at that as he realized she had understood him and he looked up at her and said "_**You can understand me now**_?"

Zarya looked amused and nodded as Aizen gave a sigh of relief, Zarya then yawned softly as Unohana came in and told Zarya to lay down for a bit longer and that she would get her up for supper. Zarya nodded and laid back down as Aizen curled up over top her heart and Ulquiorra placed his head on her stomach...

Meanwhile...

Yamamoto had contacted Dumbledore and told him who they were sending causing Dumbledore to thank him happily and say "My one student seems to attract all kind of trouble without even looking for it and I'll feel better if now that you are going to help us out..."

Yamamoto nodded and said "I'm afraid I have to go for now, Dumbledore-san. One of our human allies in the human world was injured badly and I wish to check on them."

"Yes, of course. My apologies for keeping you..."

Yamamoto waited until the connection was cut before smirking and saying "Unfortunate for you, which means protecting her from you..."

He headed out of the room with a sly smile and chuckled, he then told his Vice-captain to summon Ichigo and his friends so that he could talk to them about the mission...

Two days later...

Zarya sighed as Yamamoto's grand plan was now in effect; she had been placed back at the Dursleys with their memories of her leaving now erased, Yamamoto also did Dumbledore's memories of her leaving since he didn't tell anyone Zarya had gone missing and this way they would think that she had been at the Dursleys the whole time. She hated being back at the horse and walrus's house but knew it had to be done, she was sad that she couldn't bring Ulquiorra to the house during the day.

He was staying in the woods at the park and as soon as she was done her slave work… I mean chores; she would head into the woods to spend time with her bonded, she sighed as she managed to sneak him in through her window so they could snuggle with each other happily for that night. Ulquiorra purred as he nuzzled his mate softly and cuddled closer, he then sighed and waited for the full moon to rise. He groaned in pain as his body shifted to his Segunda Etapa form under the light of the moon, he then sighed in relief as his body stopped changing and then wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and pulled her close to his body as he gently kissed her lips and held her tight as she slept peacefully. He snuggled her close with sad eyes while Aizen who stayed in the room and stayed out of sight of her relatives during the day, said "_**Why don't you tell her about your human nights during the three days of the full moon?**_"

Ulquiorra looked at his former master and said "I can't or I'll become a Panther permanently... she has to find out herself and on her own."

Aizen nodded in understanding as he sighed and looked at his tiny paws then curled up on the pillow he used as bed during the night, he then drifted to sleep as Ulquiorra then whispered in Zarya's ear "_I belong with you_..._forever_."

The next morning...

Zarya opened her eyes and smiled at the large Panther laying next to her, he had a fore leg around her waist while purring happily. She then snuggled closer to him just as her aunt's annoying voice came screeching through the door telling to wake her lazy ass up, Amalthea just groaned and whispered to him that she would be glad to be back at Hogwarts ad pranking the hell out of the headmaster. His eyes told her everything she wanted to see about how he felt and he nuzzled her gently before he slipped out the window to safety; she sighed and then headed out the door to cook the whale and walrus's breakfast.

Zarya, after cooking the breakfast, was then set to work in the garden and doing the yard-work in the blistering summer sun, she then finished as the sun went down and entered the house only to be met by her uncle's fist to her face then her gut as she crumpled to the ground in pain as her uncle continued to beat her bloody. She whimpered in pain as she was thrown into her room, Aizen looked shocked and scared at his mistress's condition as Ulquiorra squeezed through the window and hurried to Zarya's side. He helped to the bed and laid down next to her as she snuggled closer to him and whispered softly "I don't feel that good, Ulquiorra-kun..."

Ulquiorra nuzzled her sadly and purred to comfort her, he hated that he was helpless to help her at the moment. He wished so much he could be in his "human" form so he could get her out of the house to safety as he gently licked the blood from her wounds; he kept a close eye on her through the night along with Aizen and fell asleep about 1 in the morning.

Two hours later...

Zarya was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness as a slight fever set into her body when she felt furred arms pull her close to their body and soft lips gently kiss her forehead, she opened her eyes since she was facing the person and lightly gasped at seeing Ulquiorra in his Segunda Etapa form as he held her close. She smiled and then gently shook his shoulder to wake him when they suddenly heard someone in the house or near the house scream; Ulquiorra woke up in a flash at the scream as Zarya said "That sounded like Aunt Petunia! What the hell is going on?"

They then heard the door rattle as something tried to enter while Zarya began to feel cold and weak with very little hope, she realized what it was outside the room and quickly dove into Ulquiorra's arms as they watched the door open and a Dementor slid into the room with another one behind it. Ulquiorra snarled as he gently pushed his mate behind him and onto the bed as he barred the way of the Dementors, Zarya watched as Ulquiorra destroyed one Dementor and the other one then tried to flee but Ulquiorra quickly killed the other one with a well-aimed Bala. Aizen hissed from his place under the pillows and said "_**What the FUCK were dementors doing here?**_"

Zarya was trembling as she scooped Aizen up and began to pet him to calm him and herself down from the near attack when an owl flew in the room with a letter stating she was now to be expelled for under-aged magic that they detected in the house and that her wand was to snapped, she blinked in shock as she turned to her bonded and said, "But I didn't use… so why are they saying I did? I'm so confused..."

Just then another owl flew in with another letter from Arthur Weasely that told her they were working on getting a trial for her to prove her innocence of doing under aged magic and to stay in the house hidden for now, she had just finished that letter as another owl flew in stating the time, date and place of her trial which made Ulquiorra and Aizen blink in disbelief at the idiocy the Wizarding world was displaying at the moment. Ulquiorra then urged Zarya to sleep and that he would keep guard to make sure she was safe, Zarya nodded as she held Aizen close and lay down. She was out like a light within minutes along with Aizen in her arms, Ulquiorra smiled as he kissed her cheek then stayed awake for the rest of the night...

Zarya woke to the sun in her eyes as she then pushed herself into sitting position while she looked for Ulquiorra; she jumped when the door opened with creak and Ulquiorra who was back in his panther form padded into the room leading a group of people, she recognized her Uncle Moony and Mad-eye Moody among them as Ulquiorra went to her side and purred as he nuzzled her hand. Moony eyed the bat winged, whip like tailed panther and asked, "So is that a friend or is there something you want to tell us?"

Zarya blushed as she said, "Umm, actually…Ulquiorra is one of my two bonded Familiar. He came to me on my birthday."

Remus blinked in shock and surprise as he tried to figure out what exactly what she meant when she said bonded Familiar as it then hit him, Remus's jaw dropped as he looked at her then the panther and back at her as he said, "Cub, do you know how much power it takes to do call your bonded familiar or familiars to you? What you did is supposed to be impossible at your age!"

Her eye began to twitch at that and she asked, "I just can't do anything normally, can I?"

Remus laughed then asked where her relatives were since their car was home, Zarya paled and then told him that they heard a scream from somewhere nearby when she had been attacked by the Dementors… "Shit!"

She pushed past them and headed to the rooms of her cousin and his parents where she found them staring straight ahead like no one was home but she found their bodies cold to the touch, she screamed in horror as she backed away in to Remus's arms and began to cry. Ulquiorra quickly made his way to her and rubbed himself against her thigh as Remus held her and comforted her because she just lost the only family she knew about, Zarya was in a state of shock as she was led from the house with her things being carried by the other members of the group and Aizen in her arms with Ulquiorra at her side...

Three hours later...

Zarya sighed as they finally arrived at their destination and were shown inside, someone then suddenly tripped over something and knocked something over. Everyone groaned as a pair of curtains opened and a portrait began screaming causing Ulquiorra and Aizen ears to be in pain...

Zarya blinked at the hole where Sirius's mother's portrait's mouth was before Ulquiorra shot a small cero at the picture, Sirius just eyed the panther with a watchful yet thankful eye as he asked "so what's up with the horned and winged panther and itty bitty Kitten, Pup?"

She sighed and told him that that she apparently did the impossible again and somehow called her bonded familiars to her on her birthday, Sirius went wide eyed at that then grinned and congratulated his goddaughter. He asked what her Familiars' name was and Zarya blushed and told him that she "Named" her one familiar after a pen-pal she had been close to before he passed away and the kitten was named Aizen, Sirius blinked as she blushed when Moony poked fun at her by asking if her and her pen-pal had been long distance dating. Zarya noticed Dumbledore come from the kitchen and just said that she would talk to them later about it, Dumbledore took one look at the panther that was growling at him and declared it a dark creature that needed to be destroyed!

Amalthea quickly stepped in front of Ulquiorra and told him that if he killed her one Familiar that she would also die, Dumbledore then told her that she couldn't be bonded to her Familiars so soon because of her age. She then told him that they found each other on her birthday and they had bonded to her automatically when they met her eyes, Dumbledore was furious and for now conceded defeat about her new familiars but warned her to keep the panther under control. He then asked why she used magic to protect her and her relatives causing her to flinch and break down crying as she told him between sobs that her familiar had protected her by using some kind of energy that was similar to magic but it felt slightly different then magic and that she had been sleeping when the attack happened and her relatives had died because of their souls being taken by the Dementors.

Dumbledore paled when he heard that and began to slightly sweat as he had paid Vernon and Petunia to abuse his pawn while his bogus blood wards were what kept Zarya from leaving due to her belief that they were really there. He quickly tried to think about how he could salvage this when Severus came in with the team of Shingami and their human allies, Severus sneered at Zarya then turned to Dumbledore and said "The transfer students and the two new teachers, Headmaster..."

6 hours later...

Zarya was dragged into Buckbeak's room by Sirius and Remus and told to sit while they warded the room for privacy; Ulquiorra was at her side and laid himself in her lap after she sat on the floor with Aizen n her arms as they watched her godfathers work on warding the room. They soon finished then turned to her and Remus said, "Ok real story NOW about your friends here! No lying!"

Zarya sighed and began her story of her past life and everything that happened since she remembered her past life, Remus and Sirius were shocked at this and Remus just chuckled and shook his head as he said "Once again, you do the impossible cub! So what do me and Padfoot have to do to help you guys bring down the old coot?"

Zarya sighed and said "For now, act dumb about what I've told you and try and find out what he has planned for me."

The two males nodded when suddenly they heard Molly called everyone for supper, and the Shingami sat down at the table near Zarya and Sirius. Molly then served roast beef, potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and rich beef gravy with a blueberry chocolate cake for desert. Zarya grinned as Sirius started asking intelligent questions about their culture to her friends and about their experiences with magic, Ichigo had obviously been chosen to be their spokesperson as he was the one answering the questions for them in a calm manner, Dumbledore then started getting personal with his own questions and Ichigo politely told him that the questions he was asking were too personal to answer and for the head master to "Butt out of their personal lives."

Zarya bit her lip to keep from laughing as Dumbledore sputtered at the Red headed boy over his disrespect to him, Ulquiorra and Aizen just sighed listening to the argument as they ate the tender roast beef slices that Molly had cut for them. Zarya then nodded at the twins and Hermione as the four of them fired each a different spell at the headmaster, Dumbledore squawked as he suddenly turned into a Giant neon pink and green Chicken while he started singing the most annoying song known to man from Barney!

Everyone started covering their ears as the old man tried to ended the spell but it only made the spell worse by making him sing in Barney's voice, Ulquiorra had his paws over his ears along with Aizen and was growling at the headmaster in annoyance as the old coot still couldn't remove the spells! Zarya and the other three pranksters just grinned and gave the thumb up to Ichigo and the others as Dumbledore stormed out of the room and into the night while slamming the door shut behind him.

Sirius was the first to start laughing and then Remus as it caused a chain reaction of laughter among the group except for Byakuya and Toushiro who just smirked at the prank. Zarya chuckled as Ichigo gasped for air from laughing and told her that was an awesome prank, she grinned and told him that there was more where that came from for Dumbledore and Ronald. Molly sighed then said "I really wish I knew where I went wrong with that boy. He is such a rude and arrogant boy unlike his brothers."

Amalthea sighed as she told Molly that it wasn't her fault and that Ronald had become that way do to his views that he was ignored by his family because he was the youngest boy in the family and didn't seem important in their eyes. Ichigo blinked at that and asked "How many kids do you have Weasely-san?"

Molly smiled and told him that she had 6 boys and one girl which caused some jaws to drop among the exchange students when they heard that, it was Aizen's comment combined with wide disbelieving eyes that had Amalthea fall to the floor laughing her butt off "_Well_ _color_ _me_ _impressed!_"

Ichigo and the other were looking at her in surprise as Aizen looked sheepish for his comment; she managed to choke out what Aizen said causing everyone even Molly, Byakuya and Toushiro to laugh at the comment as the kitten blushed under his fur. Ichigo finally quit laughing as he gasped for breath and quickly apologized to Aizen for laughing but even he had to say that was pretty funny.

Ulquiorra then growled and nuzzled his mate's leg before heading upstairs to their room; Zarya sighed and excused herself to go to her room when Molly told her that the female exchange students were bunking with her. Zarya blinked in surprise and then sighed as she led them to her room; she paused outside the door and turned to them as she told them that they were to keep this a secret from Ichigo for now and that she had just found out about this last night. Rukia and the others blinked at that as she opened the door and warned whoever was inside about them bunking with the two of them; they entered behind her and stopped short except for Karin and Yuzu who pushed their way the front of the group. Ulquiorra was sitting on the bed nervously in his Segunda Etapa form as Zarya walked over and cuddled up to him with a kiss to the cheek. She then looked at them and softly smiled which made her look like her past self quite a bit; Ulquiorra pulled her close and gently buried his face in her hair as Rukia started to chuckle with the others while Karin and Yuzu went "Cool!"

Zarya giggled as Rukia looked at Ulquiorra and her, then she told the two that there would be no funny business while they were in there, in a joking tone at them. Ulquiorra just pulled Zarya close and lovingly nuzzled her cheek as Momo asked when Ulquiorra found out about his "Human" form, he explained that the spell he used to save Orihime and the blood bond they shared allowed him to take on the form he was in at night on the three days of the full moon and that for now this was his last night in this form until the next full moon and that he wasn't able to tell Zarya or he would have been trapped as a Panther permanently. He told them that Zarya had found out when the Dementors attacked; Rukia shivered and told her friend she was glad she was ok, the twins and the other girls nodded in agreement.

They then took turns getting dressed in the bathroom and got ready for bed. Zarya crawled under the covers as Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her waist and they both laid down cuddling contently, Rukia smiled as she watched the two falls asleep contently in each other's arms then noticed Aizen sleeping on a small but fluffy pillow at the foot of the bed. She smirked at the kitten then lay back in her own bed to sleep for the night...

1 week later…

Zarya sighed in annoyance as the people in the courtroom started arguing over her verdict and what it should be when she finally had enough and Yelled, "ENOUGH!"

Every one turned to look at her then she proceeded to chew them out, "You're Adults? You are arguing like children over something stupid! If you want the proof of what happened that night, the sight of the third task and the night Sirius Black captured Ronald Weasely, then isn't there a way to view memories?"

Madam Bones blinked and then smiled as she asked for a pensive to be brought as the minister started saying they didn't need to do this when Zarya was guilty of under-aged magic, Zarya raised an eyebrow as she sassed back, "What, afraid that you will lose your next election if the truth comes out minister?"

Fudge and his Peptol Bismol pink companion growled as the pensive was brought in and Zarya submitted her memories of those nights, everyone gasped at the images that came out from the pensive of those nights and quickly made their verdict that she was innocent of all wrong doing and that they should prepare for Voldemort's untimely revival. Dumbledore was furious when they told him Sirius Black was now wanted for questioning and a Proper trial while Zarya and Ichigo snuck away to get the prophecy Remus "accidently" told them about so she could hear what it was about, They quickly found it with some help from an Unspeakable and grabbed it so she could play it for her friends that she trusted the most. She then left a fake in its place when Ichigo then felt a tug or pull towards a hall they were passing on the way back.

They went into the hall quickly and found themselves in a hall filled with sleeping animals as one of the workers noticed her and asked if one of them felt a pull to come here, Ichigo nodded and said that he did follow one pull to the hall. He then smiled and told Ichigo that the pull he felt were probably one of his familiars calling to him and asked where the pull was coming from. He blinked then closed his eyes as he followed his instincts to a cage and told the man that they came from this cage, The man paled and told him that one of their more powerful animals were under the sheet that covered the cage and they had been waiting 15 years for their bonded master. Ichigo asked to see them and the man smiled and told him that the animal were his if he was drawn this strongly to them and he was the only one who could remove the sheet, he nodded and pulled the sheet off to see a sleeping panther that was pure white with black tipped paws, ears and tail and it had large half scaled, half feathered wings as it woke and looked at him with familiar electric blue eyes as it growled at him then paused in shock as Zarya stepped closer and knelt down. She smiled sadly and held out her hand through the bars as she said "Long time no see…Grimmjow."


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok hope you like this! This is Ulquihime with a twist! So now without further interruptions…Here's the first chapter! KON hit it!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Harry potter, Bleach or any songs that appear. All she owns is Fem Harry, Ulquiorra's new form and the forms of the other familiars and the animagus forms. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Here are the Animal forms for the familiars:

Ulquiorra: Black Panther with dragon like horns and Bat wings

Aizen: White Dragon with golden accent scales on belly and body, false form is a Kitten

Nel: White Pegasus with gold hooves, green mane and tail

Grimmjow: White Panther with half scaly/half feathered wings and black accents on feet, ears, wings and tail

Lilinette: Blonde Dire wolf cub with feathered wings

Szayel: white, gold, Pink Phoenix with black accent feathers

Stark: dark brown Grown Dire wolf with feathered wings

Nnoitra: Black unicorn with silver horn and hooves, Scar over right eye

Tousen: Fire Phoenix type griffin with the ability to become a full Phoenix

Here are the new Familiar arrangements:

Orihime: Ulquiorra and Aizen

Ichigo: Nel and Grimmjow

Yuzu: Lilinette and Szayel

Karin: Stark and Nnoitra

Isshin: Tousen

Ch.4

Ichigo was shocked as Grimmjow nuzzled Zarya's hand then looked at Ichigo who sighed and said "why does this not surprise me that you've wound up as my familiar..."

Grimmjow just made an amused chuffing sound as Ichigo reached into the cage gently and rubbed Grimmjow's ears, Grimmjow then nipped his hand and licked the blood away with his rough tongue as bright electric blue and warm golden light surrounded them then faded in a shower of sparks. The cage door then opened on its own and Grimmjow stepped out as he stretched his back and legs out, he then stood next to Ichigo as Zarya and Ichigo thanked the man and then left as the man smiled and continued to walk around the hall...

Ichigo and Zarya then caught up to their group who all stared at Grimmjow in shock, they then looked at Zarya who pointed to Ichigo and said "Ichigo was the one who found his familiar in that strange hall that he felt a pull from...I just followed..."

They noticed a glimpse of fear in Dumbledore's eyes as he eyed the former Espada then told her that they were ready to leave for the house. Zarya smiled and nodded as Grimmjow snarled at the old man that was coming closer to them, Ichigo laid a gentle hand on his head and said in fluent Japanese for him to calm down. He nuzzled his hand gently and sat on his haunches while eyeing the old headmaster with a wary look as the guy reminded him of Aizen in a big way, Zarya sighed and then asked if they could leave so they could get home in time for supper. Arthur Weasely smiled and said yes and that they would be taking the floo home causing her to groan and mumble, "I hate using floo powder!"

Grimmjow blinked as he and Ichigo looked at each other then at Zarya as they headed for the fireplaces lining the hall, Grimmjow stopped short with wide eyes as he saw what they had to do and gave a small pathetic mewl as he pressed closer to Ichigo. Zarya sighed and knelt as she gave the Panther a friendly hug and told him that he would be fine as long as he stayed close to Ichigo when their time came to go, Grimmjow blinked as he then looked at the fire place then back at her as he said "_Alright, I'll trust you and Ichigo on this, Zarya-chan._"

They waited for two more minutes and then their turn came, Grimmjow entered the fire as Ichigo yelled in a clear firm voice where he wanted to go, Grimmjow and Ichigo felt sick as they spun around for what seemed forever when they stumbled out of the fire place in a heap which caused a round of laughter from the household as Sirius asked "Did you have a nice trip?"

Just then Zarya came and fell over them as she landed on top of Ichigo to the laughter of everyone else, Ichigo looked up and roared in laughter as Sirius was suddenly turned neon pink with neon purple and green spots that started flashing different neon colors, Karin just smirked as she threw a thumb up at the twins causing everyone else to laugh at Sirius's colorful fate that would last for about two-three days. Just then Ulquiorra came running into the room and pounced on Zarya as she held him up and hugged him happily. Grimmjow stared in shock at the black panther that was nuzzling Zarya happily when he suddenly and gently sniffed her then his eyes went wide as he quickly looked around and saw his former companion staring at him in shock, Grimmjow then grinned and said, "_Never pegged you for a panther like person!_"

Ulquiorra sighed and said, "_Hello Grimmjow._"

Zarya was then asked about the trial and she explained what happened at the trial and after it, Ichigo just shook his head and just said, "I swear my luck rubbed off on you, how else would you get this lucky or its Karma paying you back for all the shit you went through in your past life."

Zarya blinked then grinned and said, "Or Kami decided me and you are his personal play toys!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he thought about that then banged his head slowly on the table as he said, "Dear lord, it's probably all three if you think about that…"

The round of laughter was contagious as Ichigo snickered at the poleaxed expression on Zarya's face at that comment, she then groaned and put her head on the table as she said, "You're probably right about that!"

"Let's hope not!"

Two hours later...

Zarya was at the top of the stairs with Aizen and Ulquiorra when Ronald pushed past to head downstairs, then looked up at Amalthea and smirked as he said "Well, Well, Well if it isn't the parentless Freak girl! How's the home life, oh wait you don't have a home anymore!"

Zarya stiffened at that as tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Ulquiorra snarled at the boy, Ron just sneered and walked up the stairs and shoved her out of spite as she tumbled to the ground from the force. Ulquiorra snarled and made to lunge at the boy when he felt her arm encircle his neck and whisper in Japanese that Ronald wasn't worth the fight, he turned and looked at her as she smiled through her small tears of pain from the way she landed. Ulquiorra gently licked her bruised arm while Aizen mewled worriedly as Ron started back down the stairs, scoffing at them; they then heard Molly calling for them for supper before it got cold causing them to hurry down that stairs to join the others.

Dinner was just ending when they all heard Dumbledore come stomping in, he then grabbed Zarya by the neck as she tried prying the old man's hands away because she couldn't breathe when they all heard a loud throaty growl that quickly turned into a roar as a white and gold dragon lunged out of nowhere for the old man at the size of a large draft horse! Dumbledore screeched and quickly let go of Zarya as the dragon curled protectively around his mistress and snarled at the old man as he ran out the door, Zarya took deep breaths of sweet air as Aizen nuzzled her hand with a worried look in his chocolate brown eyes. The dragon softly rumbled, "_Are you alright, Zarya?_"

Zarya nodded and then asked "What the hell was that about?"

Everyone was just as confused as she was about why Dumbledore had suddenly grabbed her by the throat like that; Molly then said "I'm going to give that old man a piece of mind for doing that!"

Zarya smiled at her then turned to Aizen as she hugged his neck as she thanked him for his help, Aizen nodded as he then yawned sleepily and felt the sensation of shrinking. Everyone stared as Zarya picked him up in his kitten form and Sirius said "Well that was interesting..."

Two weeks later...

Molly smiled as she led the shingami group, her children, Hermione and Zarya through Diagon Alley. Zarya ignored the looks and whispers she was getting as they got their supplies and books, Yuzu and Karin waited quietly as they got their wands and everything then asked Ichigo if they could get an owl to share and a familiar each. Ichigo thought about it and nodded as Zarya offered to show them the Pet shop and Owl store since she had to pick up some owl treats for her owl Hedwig. Ichigo and the Twins accepted so they told Molly where they were going, she nodded and said "Meet us in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch after you're done."

Zarya then led the twins and Ichigo to the owl shop first so she could get the treats, they just walked inside when heard a furious clerk yelling for something to get back in its cage when a certain type of bird that was very familiar to Zarya, flew out of the back and landed on Yuzu's shoulder. The Phoenix then nuzzled Yuzu as the clerk came out and made to grab the phoenix, Zarya stopped him and said "You need to calm down...has the Phoenix been acting up today?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Potter. Usually he's pretty calm..."

The phoenix then chirped and nuzzled Yuzu again as the clerk realized what was going on, he laughed as he said "Well damn, I didn't realize he was sensing his true master..."

Yuzu looked at the Bird and smiled as she said "You mean he's my bonded Familiar?"

The clerk nodded and said "Yep and I can tell you may have another familiar waiting for you if what your aura is telling me is correct..."

Yuzu smiled happily at that and thanked the man as he told her that since she was the phoenix's bonded, he would give her a basic care kit and perch for him. Ichigo then asked how much and the clerk said "The phoenix is free but the care kit and perch is 5 Gallons together."

Ichigo paid as Karin and Yuzu petted the phoenix and then they walked out to head to the pet shop, once inside the pet shop, Karin and Yuzu were startled by twin howls from the back as the clerk looked surprised. She then quickly ran into the back to calm the Animals down and they heard a yelp as a blond streak came running, the small streak skidded to a stop at Yuzu's feet and began to bark happily as Zarya and Ichigo blinked in shocked surprise. Yuzu then knelt as the small winged wolf cub licked at her face with its tail wagging a mile a minute, the clerk then yelped again as a LARGE winged Dire wolf then made its way out of the back with the clerk following with a thick leash. The larger wolf then sat in front of Karin and gave a small lick to her cheek, the clerk blinked in shock as Karin and Yuzu turned to their brother with pleading eyes, he sighed and said "How much for the two wolves? It seems they've chosen my sisters to be their masters."

The clerk named a rather cheap price for the two and Ichigo quickly paid as the clerk sat down after with a cup of tea, they then left the shop and headed to the Leaky Cauldron...

Later that evening...

Yuzu had bonded to her two familiars and watched as Karin and her Familiar then bonded in a shower of ruby red, white and golden lights, the wolf then Yawned and said "_**My name is Stark, little one**_..."

Szayel chirped from his place on Yuzu's shoulder as he and the smaller wolf had yet to tell Yuzu their names, he then said to Yuzu "_**My name is Szayel, Yuzu**_..."

Yuzu smiled at that when her second familiar then bounced in place and said "_**I'm Lilinette! Something tells me we're going to be good friends, Yuzu**_!"

Just then Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Aizen wandered into the room as they were curious about the new familiars they had been kept away from until they bonded to the twins. Grimmjow was the first to figure out who they were and started laughing as Stark said "_**Hello Grimmjow. Who are the other two with you**_?"

Grimmjow smirked as Ulquiorra sighed in amusement; Aizen then spoke up "_**Ok, am I the only one who thinks that it's weird that the espada are being reincarnated as familiars**_?"

Stark's lips twitched as he looked at the tiny kitten that was Aizen and said as Szayel and Lilinette laughed, "_**Your adult voice doesn't suit that body at all Aizen-sama**_..."

Aizen gave a small playful growl at him and said "_**Don't I know it...I don't like my false form but it's easier to keep warm and to be able to move around in**_..."

The Familiars chuckled then headed upstairs after their bonded companion so they could get some sleep...

September 1st, just after the boring train ride...

Yuzu was scared as she followed her sister to the woman who was calling the first years; Ichigo watched her go with a sigh and said "I hope she'll be alright..."

Zarya placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder with a small smile and told him that Yuzu would be fine causing him to nod then they headed for the carriages, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at what was drawing the carriages as she whispered that the "Horses" were called Thestrals and only those that understood death or have seen it happen could see them. He nodded and climbed in to the carriage after her and shut the door, the Thestrals then started towards the castle and to a new year at Hogwarts.

(The older guys were already sorted at Sirius's so here are the houses!)

Ichigo: Gryffindor

Rukia: Gryffindor

Momo: Hufflepuff

Uryu: Ravenclaw

Chad: Hufflepuff

Toushiro: Gryffindor

Everyone was sitting at their house tables as they waited for the first years to appear and chatted about what they did over the summer, just then the first years were led in and the sorting hat was brought out. The hat then looked at the table then started to sing:

_**In times of old, when I was new,**_

_**And Hogwarts barely started,**_

_**The founders of our noble school**_

_**Thought never to be parted.**_

_**United by a common goal,**_

_**They had the self-same yearning**_

_**To make the world's best magic school**_

_**And pass along their learning.**_

_**"Together we will build and teach"**_

_**The four good friends decided.**_

_**And never did they dream that they**_

_**Might someday be divided.**_

_**For were there such friends anywhere**_

_**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**_

_**Unless it was the second pair**_

_**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,**_

_**So how could it have gone so wrong?**_

_**How could such friendships fail?**_

_**Why, I was there, so I can tell**_

_**The whole sad, sorry tale.**_

_**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those**_

_**Whose ancestry's purest."**_

_**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**_

_**Intelligence is surest."**_

_**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**_

_**With brave deeds to their name."**_

_**Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot**_

_**And treat them just the same."**_

_**These differences caused little strife**_

_**When first they came to light.**_

_**For each of the four founders had**_

_**A house in which they might**_

_**Take only those they wanted, so,**_

_**For instance, Slytherin**_

_**Took only pure-blood wizards**_

_**Of great cunning just like him.**_

_**And only those of sharpest mind**_

_**Were taught by Ravenclaw**_

_**While the bravest and the boldest**_

_**Went to daring Gryffindor.**_

_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest**_

_**And taught them all she knew,**_

_**Thus, the houses and their founders**_

_**Maintained friendships firm and true.**_

_**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**_

_**For several happy years,**_

_**But then discord crept among us**_

_**Feeding on our faults and fears.**_

_**The Houses that, like pillars four**_

_**Had once held up our school**_

_**Now turned upon each other and**_

_**Divided, sought to rule.**_

_**And for a while it seemed the school**_

_**Must meet an early end.**_

_**What with dueling and with fighting**_

_**And the clash of friend on friend.**_

_**And at last there came a morning**_

_**When old Slytherin departed**_

_**And though the fighting then died out**_

_**He left us quite downhearted.**_

_**And never since the founders four**_

_**Were whittled down to three**_

_**Have the Houses been united**_

_**As they once were meant to be.**_

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here**_

_**And you all know the score:**_

_**I sort you into Houses**_

_**Because that is what I'm for.**_

_**But this year I'll go further,**_

_**Listen closely to my song:**_

_**Though condemned I am to split you**_

_**Still I worry that it's wrong,**_

_**Though I must fulfill my duty**_

_**And must quarter every year**_

_**Still I wonder whether sorting**_

_**May not bring the end I fear.**_

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**_

_**The warning history shows,**_

_**For our Hogwarts is in danger**_

_**From external, deadly foes**_

_**And we must unite inside her**_

_**Or we'll crumble from within**_

_**I have told you, I have warned you...**_

_**Let the Sorting now begin**_

The silence was deafening then Draco began to clap as did the others in his house causing the other houses to do the same, the applause died as McGonagall stepped forward and started reading the names. Ichigo sighed and waited for the two names he wanted to hear when he heard Karin being called up, he quickly focused on her and gave her a thumb up to calm her down as the hat was placed on her head. The cry of the hat had the group cheering as Karin made it into Gryffindor and Yuzu made it into Hufflepuff; they quickly sat at their tables as Zarya noticed who the DADA teacher was and groaned as she said, "Great… the ministry sent the Peptol Bismol Jabba the Hutt to do their dirty work."

The toad then stood up and gave a long boring speech that no one really paid attention to, Dumbledore was finally able to start the feast after about an hour and then after every one was done sent them to bed. Zarya yawned as they made it to the common room and was greeted by her familiars lying on her bed, she smiled and grabbed her PJ's and got dressed in the bathroom then came out and crawled in to bed. Her lover/familiar took his place on her right while Aizen laid down on her left, she then whispered good night as she drifted into peaceful slumber...

The next day...

Zarya woke to a tongue bath from Ulquiorra as she tried to bury her head under the covers while she tried hard not giggle, she then yelped as something tickled her feet and quickly reached under the covers to pull Aizen out by the scruff. She gave him a stern look and said, "I hope you guys are happy for waking me up on let see…Monday at 5 in the morning!"

Ulquiorra nuzzled her and said "_But we're hungry and neither of us got to eat last night…_"

Zarya looked confused as she said "that's weird, I did ask Dobby to feed you guys..."

She then called Dobby as Ulquiorra and Aizen jumped when a house elf popped in with a loud crack and asked what he could do for the wonderful Amalthea Potter, She giggled at hearing a growl come from Ulquiorra and calmed him down as she asked why her familiars hadn't been feed last night like she asked. Dobby looked as sad as could be when he told her that the house elves were not allowed to feed bonded Familiars due to the fact they could take it as an intrusion on their master's territory and would usually attack. Zarya's eyes went wide at that then she sighed and said to her familiars, "Looks like you get to come down for breakfast with me, guys."

Zarya smiled as she quickly got dressed and quickly made her way downstairs to the great hall with her Ulquiorra at her side and Aizen in her arms. She walked into the hall towards her house table when she was suddenly stopped by the toad who said "Such a dirty wild Animal...I'm afraid that will be ten points from Gryffindor."

Zarya smiled sweetly and said, "So because my One BONDED familiar is with me so he can eat, I get deducted points professor…"

"Umbridge my dear and for you to have a bonded Familiar is impossible…"

"Two, professor, I have two bonded familiars and as for the impossible I have been doing that for years."

Umbridge just sniffed and walked off as Zarya headed for her table. She sat down with a sigh as Ulquiorra and Aizen sniffed the air, Zarya then smiled as she grabbed an apple or two and filled her plate with different meats that she knew her Familiars liked then gently set Aizen and the plate down with the words "Share nicely."

Ichigo and Karin chuckled as they sat down with Grimmjow and Stark joining Aizen and Ulquiorra, Zarya smiled at them and they began to talk softly in Japanese. The others soon came and sat down to eat as Zarya giggled at the familiars trying to play Rock, Paper, and Scissors over the last piece of sausage which somehow Grimmjow won…with scissors, this had Zarya laughing as she placed her head between her arms and made her look like she was crying as her shoulders shook. Ichigo just shook his head and said, "I don't even want to know how you did that Grimmjow."

The panther just purred in amusement as he laid his head in Ichigo's lap and nuzzled his hand, he smiled and stroked Grimmjow's ears as Zarya then noticed the time and squeaked that they needed to get to Transfiguration before they were late. Ichigo quickly gulped down his Pumpkin juice and then the Marauder's Court and the Shingami gang hurried off to class. They made it to the classroom with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow leading the way while Stark and Lilinette stayed with the twins to help them get to their classes safely, Zarya nodded to the cat sitting on the desk as they grabbed their seats and made the shingami group wonder why she did that. The group waited for about 5 minutes as the other students piled in to the classroom and then they heard the bell ring, few minutes later Ronald Weasely came running in saying, "AH, made it before the battle-axe hag made it!"

Ichigo and the other shingami gang members watched in shock as the tabby cat jumped off the desk and turned into an older woman with spectacles and berated the boy for insulting a teacher, Ichigo bristled as Ron tried blaming Zarya and Peeves for his reason that he was late for classes and Professor McGonagall told him off for trying to blame another student that arrived on time for his lateness. She then told him to sit down and they would start their very special lesson that she chose to do outside because of its nature, the professor then motioned for them to follow her and she headed out side to the field just outside. Zarya then noticed Severus standing there and waiting with a case of potions, McGonagall then told them that they would be finding out their Animagus forms. The loud cheers had the professors giving those tiny smiles as McGonagall then read their names in order.

The Marauder's Court's forms minus Zarya:

Neville: Griffin, Lion

Draco: Ice phoenix, Stag

Hermione: White Pegasus, Doe

Luna: Eastern Dragon, lioness

Blaise: Hellcat, thoroughbred stallion

Daphne: Sphinx, Thoroughbred filly

Fred and George: 8 tailed Kitsune, normal foxes

Shingami gang:

Uryu: Husky

Rukia: Snow leopard

Chad: Clysdale

Momo: Fennec fox

Toushiro: Arctic wolf

Ichigo: hellfire dragon, Nightmare unicorn and black Arabian stallion

Zarya and the other students were certainly impressed with the different forms when he name was called up and she quickly gulped down the lotion that tasted like a strawberry smoothie with chocolate covered mint patties...


End file.
